


Power Play

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Pegging, bubble bondage, connie and steven are switches, magic orders, mostly dom steven, pink form, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: After surprising them both by activating his Diamond mode during sex, Steven and Connie begin to explore Steven's urges and powers in the bedroom.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Connie and Steven had had sex seven times, and Connie felt like they were getting kind of good at it. She’d done her research, of course. Her mom had plenty of medical textbooks around the house and Connie had browsed plenty of sexual education websites to be sure that when the time finally came, everything would work out just magically.

She was sure both of them were quite satisfied with the results, though she hadn’t orgasmed, but that seemed fairly typical. The next times went better, and involved a lot more hands and mouths in the right places, and by the third time she had finally managed to successfully cum during sex, which she felt put her in the top percentile of vagina-owners who had sex.

Of course, the plan had been to wait until she graduated college, but not long after her twentieth birthday desperate kissing had somehow slipped into something more, and she had the IUD already anyway, and then it had just sort of happened. So, apparently, not everything involving sex went according to plan when passion got involved.

And Steven was more passionate than she had expected. He had always seemed to timid before, cautious to push things forward, cautious to ask for more, but with the ban on sex lifted and Steven no longer having to tiptoe around them waiting for her Bachelor’s, she found herself all too often giggling and squealing as he tackled her into a bed, or wrapped her up from behind, or pushed her gently into a wall to cover her in kisses.

She mused on all that as she walked back to the dorms at sunset, and sighed longingly at the thought of sneaking off to Steven’s apartment instead. Maybe she could text him and they could see how try number eight would go. She felt like she might have some ideas about positions she could put her legs in, which could add some exciting variety.

“You busy?” Steven murmured in her ear, and she nearly jumped out of her skin from his sneaking up behind her. She made a face as he giggled, falling back against Lion. “Sorry for scaring you. I was wondering if you’d wanna sleep over?”

“Propositioning a lady at night?” She raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Universe, I should be terrified of your intentions.”

For the briefest moment, she could have sworn there was a glow to his eyes. But, if it was there, it was only for the precious seconds between blinks, before he smiled and laughed nervously. “I, uh, didn’t actually scare you too bad, did I? I didn’t really think about you walking home alone.”

“I’m alright. I’m not ever really unarmed.” She winked playfully and took his hand. “You know I’d never be scared of you. Come on. Let’s go back to your place.”

The quick trip back to his apartment, with her front pressed against Steven’s broad back, was warmer and cozier than usual. She didn’t think much of it.

She was hardly through the door before Steven had pressed her back against it, making her gasp as his mouth covered his with a surprising fervor. Connie giggled and kissed him back, her arms sweeping up around his neck. She expected a slow transition into heated kisses, languid and easy and back into the rhythm of the last seven times, but nothing seemed to slow.

Steven’s mouth moved eagerly over her neck, his tongue drawing a line from collarbone to ear that made her shiver. His rough whisper sent yet another down her spine: “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

She swallowed as her hands found the hem of his shirt. Their matching heights made it easy to rip it off over his head, revealing the heavy linebacker physique she was getting used to seeing on display. He did the same to her, tugging the college t-shirt off and quickly doing the same with her bra, too needy to go through the slower steps that were so common.

“You really want me, huh?” she said, a giddy tease as his arm swept under her ass and scooped her up.

Steven’s reply was a happy moan, the sound of it buzzing through her belly before it was muted by his mouth latching onto her breast. She whined, wrapping her arms tight around his head as a sudden, surprising need started up between her legs and he stumbled back towards his couch.  _ So _ fast. He set her down and his hands were already undoing the button on her shorts.

She laughed, shimmying out of the shorts and panties in one go, letting him tug off her socks and shoes as they went. “We’ve never done it outside a bed before either. Really can’t make it back to your room?”

He was standing beside the couch, hand already on his own pants as he quickly slipped them over his hips. Her toes curled as his cock sprung free, hard and dripping, a bit of pre-cum lingering on his stomach. Arousal made her belly fill with butterflies as he stroked it once, dark red tip dripping out another little wave. He laughed a little, face flushing. “I  _ really _ couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

She shivered and bit her lip. “We should put a towel down so we don’t mess up your couch.”

“Fuck the couch,” he mumbled, and slid on top of her to swallow another excited laugh with a kiss.

Steven was always heavy, but she could have sworn he was heavier than usual as his body weighed on hers. He had always run hot, but he felt so much hotter as his hand skimmed down between them, guiding his cock against her. He groaned as Connie slid her lips against the tip, and his head fell to her neck, body trembling as he forced himself to slowly slide in.

Her eyes slid closed as she whimpered, her walls clamping down around him as heat spiked through her. Something was  _ different _ . She hadn’t been that wet a moment ago, but by the time Steven had slowly rocked back and slid in, she could feel the friction quickly cutting down. There was none of the usual struggle to fit him when they went so fast.

Connie needed him. Really needed him, more with each passing second as heat scorched up her belly and set her heart pounding. Her legs wrapped around his hips, thoughts of discussing new positions and getting his feedback gone as she tightened her muscles, trying to pull him in again. Her fingers weaved in her hair as she groaned, “I’m ready, just go.”

She couldn’t figure out if he was grunting or growling as he went from a slow to a fast fuck in moments. He was getting hotter with every moment, heat crushing down harder against her. His forehead rested against hers and when she opened her eyes her heart stuttered in her chest. 

There was no mistaking the pink surrounding burning hot white, almost painful to look at this close. The blush was hitting his cheeks, spreading, and with every thrust she quickly found herself too caught up to care. His weight lessened as he propped himself on the couch, but it didn’t matter. For sure his thighs were swelling next to hers, the angle of his cock sliding into hers changing.

Every thrust suddenly hit differently, and for a moment the shock of the pleasure was too much to think of what was happening. Her nails dug into his back as her voice cracked from her cry, hot shivers sending goosebumps over her body as her pussy stretched. Every thrust was coming faster, frantic, and she could hardly think between the heat spreading up from between her legs.

Stars, she couldn’t stop the throaty moan that hit her, not when he moved her like a rag doll, slipping her legs up to his shoulders for the angle and leverage. It was good, desperately good, better than careful exploration and quiet intimacy. She couldn’t even think to be embarrassed or self-conscious or anything as tears stung the corner of her eyes from the heat of it.

“Fuck me! Oh, stars,  _ please _ .” Her hands gripped hard on the fabric of the couch.

He panted in her ear, curled around her so every jackhammer thrust buzzed and burned inside her. “You’re so good. I can’t believe I get to keep you. Connie.” He whined and kissed her neck, hands roving her frantically as he fell into an achingly hot chant of “My Connie, so good”, shaking against her as hard as she shook against him.

He came inside her with a groan that nearly deafened her and spurts of cum so hot it was just below the point of pain. The feel of it hit her hard, everything from her navel down tightening as her own orgasm came in a heartbeat behind his, which had never happened and she had never expected to happen, not with all the research she’d done.

But every part of her was tied up with him for a moment, nearly fusion as their minds buzzed with the same lingering pleasure, little twitching aftershocks coursing through them on the couch. He was back to normal quickly, cuddling her tight as he went soft inside her, and she stroked his sweaty curls as euphoria made her fuzzy.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know how that happened. I-It’s not supposed to happen. You don’t make me scared or mad or-”

She kissed his forehead gently. “Shh. It’s okay. I love you. Just… just give me a minute.”

“I did,” he said, brows wrinkling together. “It’s been like five minutes.”

“Has it?” she blinked, the realization grounding her a bit. There was still a gentle throbbing between her legs, and when she looked down where they met her nose wrinkled with confusion at the sight of pastel pink. “That’s… different.”

Steven sat up in a panic. “C-Connie, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you-”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad-”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to pressure yo-”

She caught his lips in a kiss, sighing as she felt him ease under the attention and slowly kissed her back. Her lips barely left his as she muttered, “I don’t know what it was or why it happened, but it was  _ good _ , Steven. It was really, really good. I, um…” Connie flushed, dropping her head away from him as embarrassing heat leapt to her cheeks. “I didn’t really do a lot of research into kink or power play.”

He laughed a little. “But you prepare for everything.”

“Oops.” She smiled wryly, even though her heart skittered nervously at the fact that he was right, she hadn’t prepared, and now they were stumbling into the whole mess blind. But it had been fun, hadn’t it? The intensity, the heat…

The helplessness. The moments that bordered on pain.

“Why don’t I do some research?” she suggested quietly. “And we can figure out where to go from there.”

Steven agreed, and the biggest challenge of the night quickly became how to scrub pastel pink jizz from a couch cushion.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie start discussing what they want to do in the bedroom and start slow.

When Connie was seventeen, not long after making out with Steven became a frequent occurrence, her general practitioner had called in her mother after a booster shot. 

A few hours later, and her mother was explaining, very calmly, that Connie was a normal, healthy young woman. It's just that her blood happened to be a little different in color from others. Magenta. Pinker. It didn't take much to connect the dots. 

Her mother complimented her on taking it so well, calmly accepting the odd change to her body. Connie had tried her best to deal with a feeling she absolutely couldn't share with her mother. A kind of heart racing, stomach clenching, giddy feeling she got whenever she and Steven snuck away to make out. 

Part of her was permanently bound up in Steven, and that was... Hot. Which was something she intended to fully ignore for the rest of her life - but Steven's Diamond mode was making that thoroughly impossible.

Ever since his first slip, Steven had insisted on getting himself back under control. He withdrew from half his classes, giving himself the free time to meditate and practice on managing his powers. As a result, more often than not when she came to his apartment he'd be in nothing but drawstring sweatpants. They were too big on Classic Steven, barely fit Diamond Steven, but either way he wouldn’t find himself naked.

Half the time he was the same as always - lazy stubble that scratched her face in a kiss, lots of softness cushioning a broad frame, light patches of black curls dotting his chest and shoulders. He was her height, but bulkier than her, of course. Nearly twice as broad. She loved it, and drank in her new source of eye candy unabashedly, making him blush every time she crooned, "You're so handsome." 

And half the time he was a little different - when he was practicing being Diamond Steven. He was pink and glowed, and looking into his eyes directly for long would sting. He was still soft, but just a little less so - a bit more V-shaped but with most of his bulk still attached. He was taller, too. At 5'9 Connie wasn't exactly a short woman, but Steven standing at 6'11 had her dwarfed. She appreciated that eye candy too, but when she crooned, "You're so handsome", he would grin and wink and say something confident and flirtatious. "Just for you", "Have to match my gorgeous girlfriend", or even slipping his pants a little lower so pink curls poked out from the top.

She loved both versions, and very emphatically told him so, doing her best to console any worries that either form his body took was wrong or ugly. He needed a lot of reassurance about that, which was understandable considering how frequently he was changing back and forth. She did her best to fill him up with praise.

And occasionally they fucked and even if he started as himself he kept slipping into Diamond Steven. Every time he pounded her against a new surface of his apartment she felt like an animal, squeezing and biting and scratching while his thick cock fucked her so thoroughly she lost the ability to say anything other than his name.

Anyway, he was her Steven Classic that day. 

"So," she said, sitting at the breakfast bar while Steven made himself a sandwich. Occasionally her hand darted forward to steal a slice from the pile of bacon, or an unsliced cherry tomato, and he would laugh and make a face or playfully tap the back of her hand like she was an unruly cat. "What is Diamond mode Steven for?"

"Well, it's not the same as before," he said slowly, spreading mayonnaise onto the top piece of bread. His brows were knit together with worry and frustration, his words slow as he tried to push them out. "This is... I have these feelings, right? Urges. You know I've always been a little controlling." 

She grinned and propped her head on her chin, easing the tension with a joke. "Aw, I'd be nice and call you a busybody. Controlling is too mean."

Steven laughed. "Okay, well, I think I might have some pretty intense feelings about being a  _ busybody  _ during sex. And I just sort of... Moved it all to one part of my brain, trying not to think about it. Part of me just got shoved into that Diamond part, because I think that’s what the Diamond side of me would be like, I guess?” He groaned and he slammed the lid onto his sandwich. “No. I just feel guilty and I want to pretend it’s not me."

She frowned. "Guilty?" 

“You did the research, and we talked about some stuff and... And I think I kind of want to do some of that stuff. Controlling stuff." He swallowed and put on a smile, quickly making up for his confession by babbyling, "A-and you could be in charge sometimes! We could trade! You know, if you're up for it! It doesn’t have to be all me all the time, and I respect you, even if there’s stuff I want to do, but I..."

As he trailed off, she lifted her head from her hand. "You want to be in charge. Like, in a BDSM kind of way." 

The Diamonds were back in his eyes as his hands stilled, looking at her across the breakfast bar with that animalistic fervor that seemed to come and go so easily nowadays. "I want to dominate and control you." And with a blink, back to their normal dark brown, a red heat to his cheeks as he grabbed a knife to cut his sandwich in half. "And I feel guilty about it. I don't wanna pressure you or anything. I have it under control."

She swallowed at the heat in her belly. There was no need to push it down, right? If he liked it, and she liked it, the problem was solved. All she had to do was say it. Just tell Steven that, occasionally, her thoughts had slipped into the more submissive implications of being his knight. That she loved that her blood was magenta. That him towering over her and making her feel small and helpless was an immediate turn on.

Instead, all she could manage was, "Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, that's for sure. It's just sex. I know you're not trying to kidnap me forever or anything." 

"You haven't found my plans for our next anniversary then, huh?" He chuckled. 

She laughed back, shaking her head. "Just let me think about this for a bit, okay? I think we can try it. I think it'll be fun. We've just got to figure this out, right? Together."

She held out her fist across the counter, and he bumped it with a relieved smile. "Together."

So Connie did research, as usual. She let herself click onto certain websites that she had long ago told herself were absolutely not for her. She had a very egalitarian relationship. She and Steven did not fall into traditional gender dynamics. There hadn't been any need to study things like that, because of course they’d never do anything like that.

Except for the fact that the thought of being overpowered and restrained was enough to fill her stomach with butterflies. The thought of following orders for praise and ignoring them for punishment sent heat flooding into her belly. The thought of being  _ his Connie _ , the thought of acting out the stories she read, brought an intense ache between her legs that had her biting her knuckle, caught between embarrassment and excitement. She flicked open her messenger, dropped a link to a story, and typed with hands shaking with nerves, "This is hot."

And then she spent the next hour desperately trying to focus on anything else but his response. She stared at her textbook and rewrote notes and none of it stuck in her head, because she’d just sent Steven a story about a man dominating a woman and  _ what was she doing? _ But when his response came, it was with heart pounding relief and excitement. "Really hot," he agreed. 

So they messaged, and then they wrote down as many things as they could think of on sheets of notebook paper, and they traded pages on his couch. Connie wasn't surprised to find him as Diamond Steven, sweatpants stretched tight across his thighs as he glowed next to her. This was what Steven had made the shape for, wasn’t it?

Her eyes skimmed the list, and she slowly realized that a significant portion of it was tailored specifically to him. She hadn’t even let herself think of the idea, but Steven had scrawled out plenty of uses for his powers on the page, each one more exciting than the last. She looked up, her face flushing. "I feel really stupid." 

He cocked his head. "Why? I mean... Our papers look really similar, I think." 

"Yeah, except you totally outsmarted me." She put her hand on her forehead with a laugh. "I don't know how I didn't even  _ think _ about using your powers!" 

Steven snorted, shaking his head. "So stuff like-" 

"Yeah, forget the ropes and handcuffs!" she laughed. "Oh, gosh. Bubbles! Of course bubbles! You can control plants! Gees, just let me revise-!" 

She reached for her list in his hand and he caught her mouth in a giggling kiss. She felt the soft buzz, the scorching heat of him as he pressed close. His voice rumbled, lovingly but firm, "Stop talking."

There was something in it, some deep hum of authority that stopped any words dead in her mouth, and she simply sunk into his touch. Her mouth and tongue stopped before her brain could push out words, which was a slightly odd feeling, but one she was quickly forgetting in favor of kissing. His hands were so hot on her hips, she found herself crawling into his lap, ready for another go.

Steven grinned. "Want something?" She nodded wordlessly, as he had asked her too, though her brain said it made much more sense to speak. He laughed. "What?" 

She fidgeted for a moment, an odd war in herself as her body seemed unwilling to cooperate with her mind, then mumbled, "You said not to talk. Should I answer?" 

He scoffed. "When do you do what I tell you to?" 

“I do sometimes.” Connie frowned, though, because it had been an odd feeling. It didn’t feel quite normal to need his permission to speak when he had so obviously been flirtatious and lighthearted. There was a lot of magic at play, though, and Steven did want to be in control, and every frantic thud of her heart pushed his magic around her body.

She swallowed hard. "Hey. Order me around."

"What?" He blinked, leaning back from her.

"Anything. Order me to do something I wouldn't do." 

His face scrunched up as he tried to think of something she wouldn’t do but wasn’t dangerous. He smiled as the idea hit. Again, that deep rumble, that buzz that seemed to sink straight to her belly and lower. "Go break that giant red mug you love." 

As she hopped off his lap without the slightest hesitation, she felt quite sure that she didn't  _ have  _ to go break the mug. But her body longed to respond, so it would have been a fight to keep her legs from taking her to the cabinet. And, honestly, it felt satisfying, a rush to follow the orders. Her fingers shook a little from the new rush of excitement as she grabbed her favorite mug. They could buy a new one. But she could follow his orders and he’d be thrilled, and that was too exciting to ignore.

Even nervous, his voice was a deep, authoritative sound, "No! Don't break it!" 

She looked back at him, cup poised over his floor. Connie stared at the mug, almost in disbelief as the intense feelings from before vanished in a heartbeat. They were quickly replaced with arousal, an ever increasing tightness between her legs. The blood that rushed through her veins was laced with his pink magic, and when he glowed her body responded.  _ His _ Connie, the same way a gem would be.

But he was back to his normal self, frantically pulling the drawstring of his sweatpants to keep them from falling off. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened! I-I'll make sure it never happens! I'll... I'll..."

Steven was panicked and hurt, and though for her own sake it would have taken patient coaxing and days of buildup, for him it was easy. Connie set the cup down, her voice shaking as she confessed, "I want you to do it." 

His ramble stopped. "What?" 

"I trust you not to abuse it." Her fingers traced slowly around the rim of the mug, heart racing with fear as she admitted it to herself as well as him. "I... I want you to do it. I’ve liked everything we’ve been doing a lot."

"You don't have to lie for me.” Steven shook his head hard. “This is more than I can ask you to deal with. This is… it’s taking away your freedom. It’s everything you were afraid of! I can’t do that to you after-"

"I’m not lying!" She winced as her voice came out as a snap, and quickly rushed ahead. "I've felt like this for a while. I just... Tried not to think about it." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." Connie ran a hand through her hair and finally looked to his face, seeing only curiosity, not disgust or repulsion. It was stupid to think he ever would, with everything that was happening now, but it had been a fear nevertheless. "I got good sex ed from my mom but it was still a conservative home. Sex is supposed to be for marriage. Loving. Romantic. Safe and in missionary and in a bed and not... Kinky." 

"We don't have to if you're not comfortable. Even if you think it's sexy. Sometimes stuff is sexy in your head, but not in real life, you know?” Steven laughed and shrugged. “That's what Dad told me, anyway."

Her eyes met his, determined and fierce as his had been days ago. "I want to be dominated and controlled."

He breathed in sharp, glowing pink in an instant. Somehow, despite equal desperation, they managed to stop themselves from fucking long enough to discuss their first scene. And then, hot and bothered, they had desperate sex with her bent over the sink, and after he kissed the bruises from her thighs, and she almost wished he hadn’t.

They were standing in his bedroom, because with everything else they were trying at once it was easier to stick the location to the basics. They had had the discussion before Steven had shifted into his Diamond shape (though his eyes would constantly flick to glowing each time he got particularly excited, which she found particularly cute). They had their safewords - yellow for nearly breaking and red for stop. They had their reassurance that it was a game.

Then he was towering over her, and she could see he was half hard through the straining sweatpants. Steven softly cradled her cheeks, stroking them with thumbs hot as a mug of freshly poured tea. “Are you ready?

"Yessir," she said with a grin, carefully saluting around his hands.

"Call me Steven," he said automatically, and he was so on edge his voice didn’t even have the commanding buzz in it.

She smiled and followed the order anyway. He’d get into it in a moment. "Then we're starting, Steven?"

"We're starting." He swallowed nervously, for the first time his eyes flicking back to brown and back in uncontrolled emotion. "I'm giving orders and you're following them."

"That's right." She grinned, trying to be warm, be helpful. She kissed his chest just once, sweetly, before leaning back with a playful wink. "And I'll do my best not to be too snarky about it, Biscuit."

The nice thing about superstrength was that there was no need for violence or surprise. His hand pushed against her chest, and Connie instinctively held her ground against it. It didn't matter in the slightest. The pressure increased until she was forced to step back against the wall. Steven's other hand rested by her head, his body slowly pushing against hers until it was just a little hard to breathe. She couldn't see his face as he came close to her ear, sending frisson tingles up her scalp and down her neck as he whispered, "I just told you to call me Steven."

Any retort she might have had melted away in a heartbeat. Everything inside her was soft and malleable, rolling liquid heat however he wanted it, and all she could manage was to hold onto the wrist that pushed against her. The sudden shift of perspective hit her so hard that she felt dizzy for a moment, gulping hard as she barely managed to stutter out, "S-sorry, Steven."

"Better," he said, still a bit of nerves in his voice, but the need was building, making it lower and rumblier. This time, it pulsed through her body in a wonderful vibration, making her shiver in return. "You need permission to touch me. Keep your arms behind your back."

Connie shifted, quickly tucking her hands behind her as her heart started to pound. Her body had moved before she thought it, his orders moving her before she could process them at all. Her head spun. Was she supposed to respond? He had got into this quickly now that the nerves were gone. He was heating up against her so she could feel sweat starting to build between her breasts. 

The hand on her chest eased off, and both of his hands slid under her shirt, up to the curve of her waist. The energy in them seemed to sink under her skin, making her gasp in surprise as the tingling lingered for a few moments after his touch moved on.

He stared at her, hungry but restrained. "When I give you an order, say 'Yes, Steven'."

She would, of course she would, the words “Yes, Steven” tumbled from her lips in a breathy gasp. It wasn’t even the compulsion, though that was there underneath is all. It already felt so wonderful to let him make the choices, for preparedness to fall to the side and lose herself in the moment.

Then, a moment of hesitation. A little smile as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Same Steven, even with a few cosmetic alterations. "Color?"

"Green," she said, smiling back.

He kissed her, pressing her hard to the wall. Kissing him like this was so thrilled, with her head tilting back hard from the height difference. Steven's hands were firm on her hips, holding her in place while his mouth moved over hers. She gasped and teeth found her lower lip, tugging with a sharp nip that left it stinging. Moments later, magic fizzed across the ache thanks to a quick flick of Steven's tongue, and she closed her eyes as heat rush up her cheeks. Pain was definitely on the table, they’d brought up biting before he’d done it, but she hadn’t thought she’d want it so much she almost resented the quick heal.

"Why do you look embarrassed?" Steven asked, pulling back to eye her face.

"Because I’m embarrassed," she mumbled, and barely held back a joking insult.

The sound that thundered through his chest was more like a lion than a man, deep noises that sounded predatory and thudding. "You're mine. I get to use you. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Steven’s teeth pinched her ear, hard again. Her hands clenched hard behind her back as heat folded into her belly, down between her legs at the pinch that didn’t heal. "And you should talk to me with more respect."

She moaned softly, glad he was pressing on her. If he let go she was sure her legs would give out and she’d hit the floor. She ached to reach out to him, to hold herself up on his body, but it just felt so much better, felt so much more important, to ignore her own desires for his orders, and her hands stayed behind her back. "Yes, Steven."

His hand fisted in her hair, tilting her face up to his. She cried out, eyes closing again at the delicious pressure along her scalp, the way she couldn't move her head an inch without tugging at her own hair. "I love the noises you make for me. All mine."

His teeth bit and scraped along her neck, each mark sending another matching ache between her legs. He hadn't even touched her there and she could feel what a mess she was, hot and wet and she  _ needed _ him. "Please," she whined. "More, Steven. I need it."

"You'll get it later.” His hand slid up over her breast and squeezed hard, buzzing power of burning heat seeping through her bra. "I'm not done playing with my pet yet."

"Yellow on pet," she said quickly, an unpleasant memory of the words falling from Diamond lips. Maybe another time, with more practice, but today that was a word still associated with terrible times.

He paused. "Can I use toy?" 

"That'll work, Steven." She laughed a little breathlessly at the shiver that one sent down her spine.

"You're getting good at being respectful. A perfect toy." His hand slowly slid down the front of her shorts, past her panties, and stroked over her wet cunt. She groaned and shuddered, the heat of him against her most sensitive place enough to make her legs tremble. She bucked against the thick hand, eager for the fingers to slide inside, but he pulled them back. Steven cocked his head, looking at his soaking fingers. "You  _ really _ like this, huh?"

"Yes, Steven." She could feel her face burning and tried to look away, but he was still holding her hair tight. She couldn't escape his gaze, which had long since returned to pink and white. The longer their eyes met the more her eyes started to sting, to burn and fill with tears. With his hand holding her head so steady, there was nowhere else to look.

"You got my fingers dirtier than I thought," he said, holding them out to her lips. "Clean them off, toy."

He tugged her head forward slightly, though she was already moving from the order. She gasped and groaned, devouring his fingers and tasting herself on them. He wiggled them slowly in her mouth, around her tongue, before pulling them out with a grin. "You really like  _ everything _ huh?"

"Yes, Steven," she mumbled, and felt like a broken record. He had everything from her - even her voice.

He suddenly dropped her hair, stepping back and sitting on the bed. She took the chance to admire him, his body slick with sweat, pink curls starting to lay flat on his chest with it. "Okay. Then... Crawl to me." He bit his lip and ran his hand over his clothed cock, running his eyes over her so eagerly she felt naked without removing a single bit of clothes. "Come here, toy."

"Yes, Steven." Her stomach tied up in knots. Her pussy twitched in response, wetter with every passing moment as her body sunk to the floor. Despite the satisfaction, the pleasure of following orders as she got to her hands and knees, she could feel embarrassment rising to her cheeks, and looked down at the bedroom carpet instead of him.

"Eye contact," he ordered.

Connie barely bit back a heated response of,  _ that's just mean _ , before looking up at him. She had expected Steven to look teasing, smirking, taking joy in messing with her head, but his expression was open want, parted lips from a panting mouth. He had his hand inside his pants, slowly stroking while his eyes drank her in. She tried to move slow, stretch it out so he could savor it, and sat back on her heels once she was between his calves by the bed. She couldn't stop her eyes from flicking down to his groin, watching his hand move and knowing exactly what lay beneath, then back up.

That made him smirk a little. "Want it?"

She looked away, pouting as she flushed. There wasn't any other way she could answer, and mumbled, "Yes, Steven."

He gripped her chin, easily tugging her eyes back to his. Somehow, just the gentle tug of his hand forcing her face to move was as hot as his mouth on her breast, and her cunt ached for something to fill it as he purred, "Tell me how you love to serve me. Tell me how good it felt to crawl."

She took a deep breath, feeling horrible heat burning her face, and words she’d read in erotica came rushing forward, filling her with giddy satisfaction. "Nothing could make me happier than obeying your instructions, Steven. Even crawling on my hands and knees for you makes me feel like I've been useful." She swallowed, surprised to find it so hard to breathe, every gasp of air a needy pant as her heart pounded in her chest. "I'd do anything you asked me to. I just want to please you."

"Good girl, Connie," he murmured, and kissed her again. She whined against his mouth and pushed forward desperately. She lived for his praise. Every compliment set her heart fluttering and making her stomach twist into happy knots. Her hands ached to run over his pants, to feel his cock straining there. Her hands couldn’t move, her body happily bound to his order, waiting for permission to touch.

“Can I help you?" she gasped, her hands fisting in the comforters on either side of this thighs.

"You want to touch me?” he purred, slipping his hand slowly down her front again, teasing her with his free rein. His fingers flicked softly over her clit and she shuddered, hips moving against his hand.

She whimpered, muscles aching from the restraint. “Please.”

“Sure." He grinned, leaning back. Steven slipped his fingers into his mouth, making a show of sucking them clean - his full lips sliding slowly over the digits. His eyes turned back to her with a chuckle. "Just tell me exactly what you want to do."

She'd said it a few times before. Casually. Cheerfully. Desperately. But it felt so different when she was practically begging, and he was acting so collected. When she was on the floor and he was looking down at her. Her voice was low and quiet. "I want to suck your cock."

"What's that?" he teased. "Speak up."

She huffed, saying louder, "Fine! I want to suck your cock!"

Steven had leaned forward in an instant, his expression firm and scolding, a little disappointed, almost. Guilt curled in her belly as he said gently, “Hey. Is that how you’re supposed to talk to me right now?"

She fidgeted, lowering her eyes with a surprising touch of shame, a building desire to do so much better for him making her throat constrict. “Sorry, Steven. Please let me suck your cock.”

“That’s my Connie. Much better.” He gave her head a loving scratch, then tugged his pants off, tossing them across the room. He laid back on the bed, legs spread wide enough that she could easily slide between them, worship the thicker than her wrist, eight inch dripping pink dick that twitched and bobbed between his legs. "Go ahead."

She leapt forward, her fingers eagerly curling around the hot, soft skin. Connie barely managed to blurt out, "Yes, Steven," before bending down to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. He groaned and grunted, hips twitching up, and she smiled as she tasted the salty (and oddly sweet) precum on her tongue. The first taste of him slammed through her, curling up in her cunt with sudden, almost painful need. Oh.

She popped off to pant out, “I’m pretty sure your cum is an aphrodisiac when you’re pink.”

He groaned, and more salty sweetness dripped down over her hand. “Holy fuck, don’t think about it. Just keep going.”

She hadn’t expected that she would be allowed to make him fall apart. Her tongue flicked softly at the slit, making him whine and squirm. His fists bunched up in the blankets as she took him down deeper, hitting the back of her throat and using her fist to cover the rest. She thought he’d be aggressive, grabbing her hair, but he seemed happy to let her do the job he’d ordered.

"Oh, fuck. Connie." He groaned and twitched in her mouth, carefully bucking so he didn’t choke her. " _ Good _ girl. Such a good girl."

She bobbed and stroked for a minute, getting a few breaths where she could, then popped her mouth off with a giggle. "Should I make you cum, Steven?"

He nodded. "Do it. Focus on the head."

She licked slowly under the ridge, feeling him spasm from her gentle attention, before taking him into her mouth again with a contented purr. Her tongue flicked and rubbed while her hand stroked, and then strawberry sweetness filled her mouth, making her whine and push her hands between her legs with desperate fervor. She was cumming even as she swallowed, twitching and groaning while she did her best not to hurt him with her teeth.

She panted as she fell besides him on the bed, and she snuggled her close. It took her a moment to realize he was Classic Steven again - still hot to the touch from exertion, but back to her size and considerably softer for cuddles. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tight.

“How was that for a first try?” she said with a little laugh.

Steven grinned. “I loved it. I love  _ you _ .”

Connie giggled and let her head rest against his. Maybe having weird kinky sex didn’t have to be shameful after all.


	3. Bubbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie roleplay with bubble bondage and orgasm denial.

Steven wasn’t really sure when or how it had started. Everything had ramped up slowly over time, so that he couldn’t say when was the first time he’d gotten aroused to the thought of someone else’s submission. The thoughts had come and gone and he had tried not to think about them too much, to feel too guilty over things his dad said were normal.

He knew the point when it had become unignorable.

At the time, he had been eighteen, nearly nineteen, and traveling. The hotel room was familiar, a chain he had stayed in many times, and Connie had popped in for a visit. They were wrestling, because that was one of the things they liked to do together. He held back his superpowered strength, only letting the human parts shine through, but even then wrestling with Connie had started getting weird. He wasn’t exactly a small man, and Connie wasn’t exactly a powerlifter, and more and more he was finding it effortless to pin Connie down and leave her stuck and wiggling beneath him. That created some problems.

Steven had decided to solve it by ending it quickly. She had giddily squealed, “No!” as he grabbed her wrists, tugged them over her head, and with a second nature practice, bubbled them to the headboard. That would end the wrestling, stop everything before the problem between his legs became obvious. Her fingers wiggled in the sphere, her wrists caught. Then, he watched the muscles in her forearms and biceps flex as she pulled with all her strength. His bubble, of course, didn’t move an inch.

“Cheater,” Connie scolded, a little mock pout on her face.

He had no idea how to cope with the sudden wave of arousal and sexual thoughts. His stomach clenched with delicious heat at the sight of her stuck. Steven’s mobile, agile knight was unable to move an inch. How easy would it be to tap her ankles and finish her off? How good would it be to run her hands across her taut belly and hips to watch her gasp and see the skin twitch as her instructional movements towards his touch were restrained?

Could he make her beg for him? Take his impossibly strong partner, his rock, and make her whimper his name, plead for mercy and attention, and control her every action? What would the muscles in her bare thighs look like straining against where he had bound them, as he took this sweet time exploring every part of her with his tongue? All of it thudded into him in just a few short seconds, with him still on top of her - with his cock already starting to react to his imagination. He’d leapt off of her. He’d undone the bubble. She hadn’t seemed to notice.

Whatever thoughts had been quietly simmering refused to go back in the box. Before there had only fleeting moments when he had browsed online and his mind flickered with thoughts of Connie. He had flushed at the idea of tugging on the ring of a collar on her neck, or cuffs locking into place around her ankles, but he had moved on fast enough.

But now, he couldn’t move past it. Steven hadn’t wanted to, had planned to be a very romantic kind of guy, but when he had moment alone, when his pants slipped down to ankles, his mind shifted to his bubbles sticking her wherever he wanted, to growing vines that would snake across her body, the look in her eyes caught between eager lust and nervous anxiety. He came to the thought of taking her however he wanted.

And guilt tinged every fantasy he pushed away.

* * *

“Do you want to try bondage stuff?” Connie asked, gently weaving her fingers through his hair. “We can combine it with the denial and forced orgasm stuff you wrote down. I’ll have a safeword and everything. We can go as long as you want.”

Steven bit his lip. Even his carefully curated list had been filled with things he worried were too mean, too aggressive, but somehow he had lucked out, and Connie was still happily beside him. “I want to but… I feel kind of mean? You’re really amazing and really strong and smart and doing all that stuff to you makes me worried that I’m not being a good person.”

He expected her to laugh it off or scold him for being silly. Instead she nodded to herself with a little hum and said, “I can understand that. What if we added some roleplay stuff? I know it’s always easier for me to get into some of the meaner erotica if the person getting tormented deserves it.”

“We _do_ like roleplaying,” Steven said with a little smile, hope building in his chest. “It might not be as fun outside the magic room though.”

She giggled up at him. “We can do something simple. Cliched. Your naughty knight Connie has stolen an important gem artifact, my Diamond. You’ll have to be cruel and sexy in order to find out it’s very secret location - Aquamexico.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That was fast.”

She playfully rapped his chest with her knuckles. “Shut up, Steven.”

“Is this something you’ve been thinking about oooor…?” He teased, poking her side.

“Ha ha, you’re so hilarious.” She made a face at him. “I’m not probing into all of your secret fantasies, mister.”

He raised an eyebrow, remembering exactly how wild they had gotten on occasion. Probably better than she wasn’t asking for a bunch of details. He decided to play up the drama and flair to throw her off the trail. “Not yet. But I don’t think you’re ready. My mind is a dark and twisted place.”

She burst into giggles and sunk adoringly into his kiss.

* * *

If it hadn’t been for years of playing pretend in his mother’s room, Steven was sure he would have cracked immediately. For starters, Connie’s flirtatious wink before sinking into a defiant expression had nearly got him to giggle, and even with his Diamond form he could still feel nerves creeping up his spine. But he did his best to steady himself and towered over his girlfriend, looking sternly down.

“Where’s the artifact, Connie?” he said coolly.

“Somewhere no gem will ever find it,” she said back her tone just as cool. Her tone was fierce, her arms crossed across her chest with dramatics. “It’s power was too great, even for someone as kind hearted as you. Give up, my Diamond. It’s over.”

His right hand caught her chin, making her look directly into his eyes. They were already dilated, dark with want, but he watched them shrink to pin pricks under the brightness he radiated. He dropped his voice to a low rumble and was careful to leave out the magic that made her eager to follow his orders. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You only get one chance. Tell me where you took the artifact before I force it out of you.”

She smirked. “I’d like to see you try, softie.”

There was a flicker of a smile between the two of them for a moment, and then her happy squeak as he pushed her down on the bed, looming over her with a playful growl. “Before the hour is over you’ll be begging to tell me everything I want to know, my knight.”

“How?” she said, breath already coming harder. “By fucking me too well? I’m shaking, my Diamond.”

He put his mouth over hers, smothering, swallowing the eager whimper that was much too out of character. That was fine - his desperate groan didn’t quite fix the tone either. His tongue pushed past her lips and she moaned, trying her best to push back. Steven slipped his hands to her hips, yanking her shirt hard over and off her head. Her chest was already bare, not wanting to bother with a bra for their game. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breath came fast.

“This is your idea of an interrogation? I was right to steal the artifact,” she snapped. “You’re soft, my Diamond. Too soft.”

His fingers moved quickly to the bottom of her shorts, tugging down the rough fabric of her jeans and the softer underwear beneath. He grabbed an ankle in each hand, grateful for Connie’s flexibility as he slid her ankles far apart - enough so that everything between her legs was on display. Steven stuck her ankles there, his eyes already devouring the sight before him.

“You know you catch more flies with honey, right?” he said, his pink fingers slowly skimming up the inside of her calves, her thighs, up to her hips as he crawled higher. “Why do I need to be anything but soft? All I have to do is make you want something even more than you want to keep your secret.”

Connie was breathing hard, staring like a deer caught in the headlights as he grabbed her wrists. He set them high over her head with no resistance and bubbled both hands in place. He waited for a response, another show of defiance, but was met with silence. His face hung over hers and he swallowed nervously, “Are you, um, okay?”

Connie nodded with a very nervous giggle. “I just… this is a huge fantasy. I’m really turned on and really surprised.”

He licked his lips, feeling his own magic tingle on his tongue. “I, um… I’ve been fantasizing about this for years.” Even more sheepishly he added, “Uh and fantasizing about stuff like this for a bunch of years.”

“About…?”

“You tied up,” he said, his chest and stomach clenching with slow build heat. He leaned back, took in the body stretched out before him - the curve of her hips and legs, how small she looked compared to his massive thighs, or the wrist thick cock straining against his pants. He cleared his throat, getting back into character as he kicked his pants away. “As long as I have you, Ser Maheswaran, I plan to use every power at my disposal to make this interrogation unbearable.”

She grinned a bit. “Is that what we’re calling it? Here I thought we were just having a normal Saturday night, my Diamond. Are you going to have me serve you?”

He sat above her chest, his cock resting on his lips and silencing her. Her Adam’s apple bobbed slightly in the soft light of their room. Steven lowered his eyes to hers. “As you remember, my knight, sucking me off has side effects. Are you sure you can take all this softness?”

Connie’s eyes narrowed at the challenge, her mouth opening wide to slip in the head. Immediately, her lids fell shut and she wiggled under him what little she could from the building heat. He groaned, fingers fisting in her hair. Steven felt himself twitch as her hot mouth enveloped him, felt precum pulse onto her tongue. She whined as the bigger dose took effect, struggling to lean up against her ties and fit more of him down her throat.

He pulled back with a groan of his own, slipping a hand through his hair. He was already on a hair trigger, already on edge. Patient. Steven wanted to savor this. He wanted to remember the look she had right now, with heated, parted lips, with his cock aching and arousal high so he could love every moment. He raised an eyebrow. "I think as long as I avoid your clit you should be on the edge.” Then, for good measure, he let his voice rumble a binding order, “No cumming until you tell me where the artifact is.”

He swung off of her, digging into the toy chest beside their bed as she played up the defiant knight. “That’s your big plan? Making me horny? I’ve been horny before, my Diamond.”

“Not magically,” Steven said cheerfully, choosing the bigger of the two dildos she had, though neither was as impressive as his own size in this shape. He sat between her legs, wondering if he’d need lube, but found her dripping onto the bed. A needy whimper made Steven grin as he ran a big finger slowly over her lips, then gently swirled around her asshole. He admired how everything twitched under his burning hot hand. “I wonder how long you’ll hold out?”

“I’ll nev-” She started and he took the opportunity to push the toy slowly into her red, swollen cunt. Her words turned into a shuddering groan, limbs trembling against where they were stuck as he slowly pumped it in and out. He watched her mouth move noiselessly for a moment, trying to find her voice again. She choked out, “I’ll never give in.”

He pushed the dildo deep and dropped another bubble to keep it in place, grinning as he crawled up to press his cheeks against her breast. He watched her belly move and rested on a giant hand across her navel, feeling every effect he had on her. “Good to hear. I was really hoping I’d get to spend lots and lots of time here.”

“On the breasts, of course. My Diamond has always had an oral fixation,” Connie muttered and Steven choked back a laugh, giving her side a pinch to remind her to stay a little more in character. She swallowed, her eyes meeting his. “Perhaps this could be better settled with a real dick inside me instead of a fake one?”

“Mmm, that nervous, huh?” He met her eyes as he placed open mouth kisses across her breasts. “I remember you always telling me to hurry up whenever I lingered here. Was it really frustrating, having my mouth here without anything on your clit?”

“It was fine,” she said tursely.

“Oh, good.” He dragged his tongue slowly over her nipple and relished in the gasp. “Because I always wanted to take my time. I’m kind of a boob guy.”

Steven purred as he let his mouth wrap around smooth, soft skin. He wrapped a leg around hers, let his arm fall to her waist, and cuddled up so that the heat radiating off him would soon make her slick with sweat. Not that he noticed.

He lost himself in the taste of her, swirling his tongue across the bed of her nipple. He purred and rumbled, his other hand kneading her chest as the minutes ticked by - ten, twenty, thirty as he swapped back and forth. Steven had always loved tangling himself up in her, and had longed for the chance to treat her body like a toy to feed his own wants, rather than his usual intense focus on pleasing her.

Connie’s heavy panting turned to frustrated moans, then pathetic whimpers. He barely realized when they turned to words. “Please,” she gasped. “Okay.”

His mouth came off her breasts slowly as his fingers dipped down, rubbing firmly above her clit without touching the sensitive nub. “Please what?”

“More,” she whimpered. She was moving, trying desperately to angle her hips against him, but held too fast to get there. His cock ached and twitched against her leg. “I need it, Steven. I have to cum. Please. You magic it’s… it’s like it’s been days.”

“Aw, come on,” he moved his mouth up to her ear, shivering at every needful word. “Don’t tell me you can’t take all of this soft stuff. Aren’t you supposed to be some big, scary warrior? I thought you were _never_ gonna give in?”

He slipped his index finger down to move in a painfully slow, light circle over her soaked clit. She let out a groan that turned into a whine. “It’s in Aquamexico. Just make me cum, please. You win. Just let me finish, Steven.”

“That’s my good girl,” he crooned, pressing harder, moving his fingers faster. “Go ahead. You’re allowed to cum for me. I want to hear it.”

Connie pulsed under his hand. Little whimpers and trembling grunts as his fingers slowly, slowly dragged every drop of pleasure from her. Her eyes screwed up with pleasure, her mouth hanging open with uncontrolled euphoria. He groaned in response as he watched, and his teeth dug into the spot where her neck met her collarbone while he slowly rocked his hips against her. _His_ , and he could finish however he wanted.

He climbed over her, his hand slipping around himself with fast, steady strokes. He could feel his eyes burning, his skin searing with heat as she looked up at him. Steven’s voice was a low rumble. “I’m not even going to fuck you after what you did. I’m just going to cover you.”

He heard her swallow, her voice a little raspy. “Yes, my Diamond.”

“And then I’m gonna leave you here,” he said, his voice a little unsteady as he got closer, his balls tightening as his toes curled. “Fuck, I’m gonna… I’m gonna leave you tied up to look at, until I think you’re really sorry. And if you need to cum again, you can wait.”

“Anything, my Diamond,” she murmured.

Steven kissed her deep until the orgasm hit. His head dropped to her shoulder as he came across her belly and chest, stroking slowly until cum dribbled over his hand. He pants in the sweaty aftermath, sweat evaporating off his boiling skin, and slowly flopped on the bed beside her, vanishing his bubbles with a thought.

His girlfriend cleaned her throat awkwardly, gesturing to her covered torso. “Can I, um… clean? Or should I actually…?”

He flushed, already watching his size and pinkness ease away into his normal shape as he left up. “Stay here! I’ll get paper towels! Oh, gees, Connie. I’m sorry. I didn’t think!”

Steven rushed out the door, hearing his girlfriend call behind him, “Uh, I really, really liked it you know!” And he returned with supplies to clean, and Connie gushed over just how much fun he had, and how he had done a great job, and pecked his face with a million kisses as she reassured him that it had been wonderful.

He did the same, cuddling her close and professing his love and telling her just how wonderful she did. There were giggles and sweetness and everything was wonderful aftercare for a while, loving being in love and finding something that had worked great for the both of them.

But, after it all, the guilt remained - just a bit of it. He confessed it quietly and said, “Do you think you could take a turn in charge? I think it might help.”

“I’d love to,” Connie said with a smile, surprising him with the coyness in it. “Don’t look so shocked, Steven. It’s _me_. You really think I wouldn’t switch?”

He snorted, and cuddled closer to his perfect girlfriend. “I don’t know why I expected anything else.”


	4. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie pegs her superhero boyfriend.

Connie had suggested taking control with him in his normal shape. It wasn’t like they didn’t have sex without the power exchange, and she would have understood just fine if he had wanted to reserve his pink form for being in control - that’s what it was there for nowadays. But Steven had insisted on submitting while pink to prove he could control himself and his powers, and she wasn’t about to turn down the chance to dominate a god.

They settled on a day and a time. She wore nice clothes to class - a navy pencil skirt that hugged her hips, an off-white blouse, and heels that clicked on his floor as she left herself into the apartment. He was pink like they’d agreed on, and he smiled at her with the charm and confidence she was used to his pink form possessing. Of course, confidence didn’t determine who was in charge.

She relished in his breath catching as her hand reached up and wrapped around his neck, the warm pulse of his throat beating against her thumb. He was so big like this, she wasn’t even sure if she had a decent grip. It didn’t matter. She pushed and he let himself be moved, back into the wall and pinned by her much smaller body. Connie tried to temper her excitement to keep her voice in a commanding, steady purr. “I had a long day of classes. I want to use you for myself, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll take you out to dinner. How does that sound?”

“I thought you were in charge,” he said, just a touch of sexual rasp in his voice.

She squeezed gently and grinned as she felt the muscles shift. She could feel his Adam’s apple bob under her palm. “Steven, the fun of having a super-powerful boy submit is that he  _ chooses _ to do it. I’m not taking - you’re giving. And you’re giving because you’re a desperate, horny boy. Right?”

Darker pink streaked across his cheeks as he mumbled, “Right.”

She winked. “I prefer yes ma’am.”

He looked away, mumbling, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her thumb and forefinger caught his chin, tugging him to look down at her. But it was gentle, firm but not forceful, and she kept her tone encouraging as she said, “I know this is hard for you. Say yellow if you need a break or a slowdown and I’ll ease off and we’ll talk. Red if you need to stop right away, and I’ll stop and we’ll talk. If you’re not enjoying it, it’s not fun and it’s not worth it.”

He smiled a little. “Will do. I love you, Connie.”

“I love you too, Steven.” She leaned up to softly kiss his nose with a laugh. “That’s my good boy. Now, you want to make me happy, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She licked her lips as a thrill of excitement went down her spine. That was all settled then, everything was in order. It was her turn to be in charge. She tried not to sound bubbly and overeager with nerdish glee, though that tended to be her default for excitement. Somehow, her voice came out smokey. “Then you’re going to let me fuck your ass. You’re gonna cum all over yourself and then I’m gonna use your face like a chair until you run out of spit.” 

She dropped his chin and jerked her own to the bedroom, slipping into her role as domme. “I’m going to shower off. Get yourself ready for me while I clean off.”

He opened his mouth a moment, perhaps to make a quip or an argument, and then he closed it again. She watched his hulking back head to their bedroom without another word, and felt her mouth go dry. He could lift buildings and deflect bullets and he wanted to submit to her. She rushed to the shower and scrubbing herself clean only served to set her nerves awake and start a wetness between her legs.

Her harness was already sitting by the bathroom sink. She had used it once or twice before during loving practice sex as they worked with a five inch piece of silicone. Today would be bigger - seven inches for Steven’s much larger pink body. She slipped the harness over her hips and traced the broad, triangular front with a shiver. It hadn’t felt powerful before, but now the simple black straps felt like a costume of someone powerful.

When she walked back to the bedroom, she stood speechless in the doorway. Steven lay on his back on the bed, the comforter they used for sex protecting their sheets and mattress from his preparation. His glow was bright, an odd contrast to the flat color of the purple dildo working slowly between his legs. Steven was never one to get easily grossed out, so his application of lube was generous. It shined on the toy, around his stretched, filled hole. She listened to each labored breath, took in every line of him down to his curling toes.

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” she whispered.

He stopped and smiled despite the sweat that was beading on his brow. “Not as gorgeous as you.” Steven’s eyes moved over her, lustful and eager, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the fierce hunger already there. Everything about him felt predatory, domineering.

But he was hers. She strolled across the room to him, taking the dildo from his hands and attaching it to her front as she spoke. “Easy, Steven. Remember who’s in charge tonight.”

He grinned. “I didn’t do anything.”

She leaned forward, crawling onto the bed so her mouth could meet his, and he fell back happily as she poured passion into the kiss. Their tongues swirled together, her warm mouth melting against his burning one. Connie grabbed his hair, pulling him down against the mattress, and shoved her tongue into his mouth without care for skill or tenderness. He moaned and yielded, going still beneath her as she kissed him for her own possession.

“ _ My  _ Diamond,” she whispered against his lips, and he made the most wonderful whine in response. “Flip over. Hands and knees.”

He rolled onto his belly before slowly pushing his ass up into the air, a little chuff of humiliated frustration coming out as he got into position. Unsurprisingly, he was too big. At over a foot taller than her, just being on her knees on the bed wouldn’t cover it, but standing was out of the question. Steven’s legs would be on the floor, his cock pressed to the mattress, so she wouldn’t be able to see it or grab it if she wanted.

Connie grabbed a few cushions to compensate and put them under her knees. That got the positioning right, purple silicone leaning up against his hole. She caught a glimpse of them in the full length mirror, and her eyes met his in the reflection. They’d set it up just for this, angled it so that she could enjoy his face while still getting the rush of fucking him from behind, and all the better than he could watch too.

“Grab your cheeks,” she ordered, admiring the adorable way his face scrunched up. “I want you to hold yourself open when I slide in. I want you to show me how bad you want this.”

He groaned, pressing his face into the mattress. “You’re gonna embarrass me, ma’am.”

But his hands came back, thick pink fingers pulling himself wide for her to enjoy. He was already a little red and swollen from his preparations. She rested a hand on his lower back as the other carefully guided the toy, swallowing hard at just how easily it slipped into the tight place. Steven moaned, deep and throaty, as she slid into him all the way to the hilt. When she looked down between them not a trace of purple remained, all of her sunk into him.

“You can let go,” she said, biting her lip as she looked from where they were joined to the mirror - to the dark pink curls that obscured his face. Her heart pounded, her fingers aching with longing to yank up his head. But it was better to have him do it by choice, just by her command. “Look up, Steven. Don’t you wanna watch yourself get fucked?”

He tilted his face, propping it up on his arm. That was her gorgeous boyfriend, tousled and horny and  _ perfect. _ Already he was sweating, his eyes more white than pink with frustrated arousal. His brows knit together, and he said with a bit of a growl, “You have no idea how bad I want to make a binding order.”

It was her term, one she’d made to make things easier for them to understand - a  _ binding _ order was one with magic, that was hard to break. It wasn’t surprising that he wanted to use his powers when he was like this. She held herself steady and stroked his back softly. “Just fighting some instincts and having fun? Or is this no good?”

“It’s good,” Steven said, closing his eyes. “It feels really good. It feels wrong to be big like this and follow orders, but wrong in a _ good _ way. I… I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“No, I understand.” Connie thought about that a moment, resisting the urge to start pounding, though her thighs tensed with longing to do so. She couldn’t help but grin and she remembered a BDSM term. “Oh! Do you want to be a brat when you’re like this?”

“Yes!” His face lit up, relieved and happy all at once. “I want to sound mad and growly and be all snarky. I promise to use my words if I need them. Is that alright?”

She slid back and shoved in, smirking as it pulled a needy whimper of pleasure from him. Her pussy tightened between her legs at the sight. Eager arousal poured in from her Diamond’s tamed face. “Of course, sweetie. Though I don’t think you’re gonna be able to pull off angry for long.”

He gasped and whined, squirming as she set up a rhythm. She was glad they practiced, because the motion of her hips was easy now, a gentle rocking, a careful angle so that her cock stroked against his prostate with every thrust. She purred as she watched Steven’s face screw up with pleasure, his mouth opening in a gasp.

“You’re a sensitive fuck toy,” she said, starting to pant as she fell into her rhythm. He growled at the term, but a slightly harder thrust had him back to whining. She groaned, her pussy aching at the rush of power, as more teasing came naturally to her. “You’re my good boy, and you just want to be fucked into behaving, don’t you?”

“F-uck yes,” he grunted, his eyes shut tight as he doubled the length of a one syllable word. He propped himself up a little on his elbows, and she was able to catch a glimpse of the bed beneath him already getting covered in translucent pink precum, the rocking of his body showing hints of his dripping pleasure in the mirror. She watched his muscles twitch and shift as she pulled every bit of pleasure from him.

She reached down to cup his balls as she fucked him, fondling them gently in her hand and grinning as he panted and moved back against her with greedy thrusts. Barely any time had passed at all, but she could see him finding the edge. “Do you want to cum already, horny boy? I could make it happen.” Her hand slid over his ass, his hip, down to tease the weight cock between his legs.

Steven’s fingers bunched in the covers as he nodded. “Please. I know it’s fast, but it’s so fucking good, Connie. It wouldn’t take much.”

“I know,” she crooned. It would have been easy to tease him about going off fast, but they hadn’t talked about that. She held back on it, though the idea of sassing the all-powerful Steven Universe made her claw down his back with excitement. “But I wanted to have so much fun today.”

Connie let herself slip all the way into him, burying herself so her hips met his ass, and instead focused her attention on feather light touches across his leaking, bobbing cock. She delighted in the sound of him swearing, at least half a dozen falling out of him from the taunt. As she kept up the barely-there touch, she murmured, “I’ll make you a deal, Steven. I’ll let you get off right now, but you have to lick one of your fingers clean to get yourself horny for a second round.”

He whimpered, his flustered face looking back at her through the mirror. “Are you going to fuck me the second time?”

She leaned down to place a kiss on his scorching back, soaking up the tingle of his pulsating magic under her lips. “Mmmhmm. I’m going to milk your overstimulated prostate and watch you cum again before you can even think. It’s so cute when you cum so fast.”

He covered his face, something between a groan and a laugh escaping him. “You’re gonna pay for this, you know.”

She gave a thrust with a sassy smile, “That’s what I was hoping for.”

He cried out and nodded frantically, as she felt his shaft jolt against her palm from even a single stroke inside me. “Okay! Deal! Connie, just fuck me.”

Her hand wrapped around his cock in a now familiar motion, trying to match pace with her thrusts into his ass. Steven’s moans turned back into whines, whimpering, panting, gasps as she hit the sweet spot inside him again and again and matched with strokes over the head of his cock. It only took a few minutes longer before he grunted. His whole body trembled as he came across his belly and the bed, the vibrant pastel pink making it easy to see even with the flickering view from the mirror.

Connie thought she’d have to prod or remind him as he started going soft in her hand, but his thumb swept across his slit as if to clean it, before bringing it up to his mouth and noisily sucking it clean. She was going to wait for him to harden, but he mumbled dazedly, “Connie, yellow. We can keep going but I can’t hold myself up.”

She slid out of him, letting him shift. As always, Steven never cared about mess and simply flattened himself to the bed, shifting slightly so that everything below his hips draped across the edge. He spread his legs as wide as he could for her comfort, then hid his face in his crossed arms. In the short time he had taken to reposition, she could already hear him start to pant. She could see him squirming against the bed, and she watched as he slowly started to hump the mattress.

Her hands ran longingly over his thighs, slowly spreading his ass once again and pressing the head of her cock to his entrance. “You need to get fucked again, cutie?” she murmured. He gave her a whining confirmation, nodding and pushing his hips back slightly against her. Spent as he was, both from cumming, from holding back his own instincts, and from the magic he used in this state, there wasn’t much more he could manage.

She pushed in, and this time there was nothing but animalistic grunts and groans, almost wordless as she fucked her half-limp boyfriend on the mattress. He was trembling from it, overstimulated in the most pleasurable way. He only managed her name, and each time he said it felt like a prayer, like worship as he matched his grinding into their comforter with her steady thrusts.

Connie could tell she wouldn’t cum. She couldn’t get the angle right, couldn’t find the right stimulation, but the pleasure was there. The satisfaction of fucking him was enough, her Diamond, her Steven, completely at her mercy and desperate to submit however he could. He could make her cum as many times as she could stand another day, for now, this was more than enough.

She leaned over him with a growl, possessive and desperate and she clawed down his back again, “Cum for me, Steven. You’re such a good boy.”

In a few more thrusts he did, almost sobbing her name with tears at the corner of his eyes. Happy tears, loving ones, as her fingers tangled with his and they held on tight. She watched him shake, the subtle writhe of his hips with each pulse of cum that must have been pouring out beneath his belly. And when he finally went limp, she slid out of him and quickly raced off to get supplies to clean up.

By the time she was back the glow was gone, and he was limp on his back at his normal Steven size. He smiled drowsily at her, and as she crawled up beside him with a wet rag and paper towels, he pulled her down into a heated kiss, “I love you,” he whispered, and she could hear it in every word. “You didn’t finish, did you?”

“It’s not very easy to get off from pegging,” she said with a little laugh, working with him to clean up the mess they’d made - including her own arousal that coated her thighs and required the harness to be thrown in the wash. “But I really loved it. I loved having power over you. I loved making you feel that good.”

Steven looked concerned. “But you didn’t…”

“I’d tell you if I was unhappy about it. I’m in charge, remember?” She kissed him softly. “You can help me get off later with some oral, or I’ll take care of it myself. Don’t worry too much. I’m exhausted too, silly.”

His eyes flickered pink for a moment as he murmured, “I feel better about all this stuff now. I mean, now that I’ve been on the other side of it. I have  _ so  _ many more ideas for when I’m back to domming.”

“That sounds wonderful, but for now...” Connie snuggled up to her now clean boy. They slipped beneath the covers together, basking in the afterglow, and she gave her last order for the evening. “Take a nap, Steven.”


End file.
